Undead Lich
Description The Undead Lich (also known as the "Lich Lord") is a powerful undead sorcerer of great cunning. He is the mastermind behind the swarms of undead that plague Kryta. He seeks to capture the Scepter of Orr to use it to control the Titans and build an unstoppable army to conquer all of Tyria. The Lich Lord is in reality Vizier Khilbron, the former advisor to the King of Orr who caused The Cataclysm and the downfall of that kingdom by casting a forbidden spell. It is not clear if he had desired to be a Lich and thus caused the Cataclysm on purpose to create the massive armies of undead that he commands (as evident by the Decayed Orr Emblems that his forces drop), or, as is rumored, that he caused this by accident while trying to protect the kingdom against the Charr invasion and becoming a Lich was a result of that mistake. The Lich Lord is very manipulative and insidious. He manipulates players in the game to oppose the Mursaat and hand him the Scepter of Orr, then he manipulates them to go to the Ring of Fire Islands to open the Door of Komalie to unleash the only weapon strong enough to defeat the Mursaat, the Titans. The Lich Lord is also the Flameseeker mentioned in the Flameseeker Prophecies. He is the final opponent that must be defeated to complete the Prophecies campaign missions. For details on how to fight him, see Hell's Precipice. He also makes an appearance in Nightfall. Like Shiro, the Lich Lord also has a grudge held against the adventurers who defeated him, and along with Shiro, plots to deal his share of vengeance. The Lich Lord is known to be vulnerable to Cold and Fire damage, and is suspected to be vulnerable to elemental damage in general. Quest dialogue in the Nightfall campaign reveals that Vizier Khilbron had been a follower of Abaddon in life. It is probable, though not certain, that the cataclysm was intentional. In the Nightfall campaign, he guards the Margonite temple in the Gate of Madness mission. Quest dialogue from the quest Escape from the Torment also reveals that a demon named Razakel in the form of a man named Terick played a role in influencing Vizier's decision in the Cataclysm, much like the Fortune Teller in Shiro's actions. Locations Tyria *Kryta **Gates of Kryta (Mission) (cutscene only) *Southern Shiverpeaks **Thunderhead Keep (Mission) (cutscene only) *Ring of Fire Islands **Abaddon's Mouth (Mission) (cutscene only) **Hell's Precipice (Mission) The Mists *Realm of Torment **Gate of Madness (Mission) **Gate of Pain (Mission) Skills used Normal Mode Hell's Precipice: * * * Gate of Madness: * * Hard Mode Hell's Precipice: * * * * Gate of Madness: * * Items dropped Hell's Precipice: *Decayed Orr Emblem Gate of Madness: *Decayed Garment *Rusted Greave Trivia *A lich is a type of undead spell caster originally from the Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game, although the concept has much older mythological roots. *The lich has only 30 armor against elemental damage and physical damage. Category:Lore Category:Overlords Category:Undead Bosses Category:Necromancer Bosses Category:Abaddon's Mouth Category:Gate of Madness (Mission) Category:Gate of Pain (Mission) Category:Gates of Kryta Category:Hell's Precipice Category:Thunderhead Keep